Harlow in Wonderland
by Aenigma Mea
Summary: Harlow (Harry) finds herself in her father's stories with Dark Lords, trolls, war, death biters and the misconception that she is a boy, with no idea how to get back home, she allies herself with the Death Biters and becomes the last person to ever use the magic of the Aurors. She realizes she doesn't wish to return to her mother her evil stepfather and the tedious life of Muggles


If you wish to have the reasoning behind the madness or a warning of said madness, read this: (if not then well, continue after line-break thingy) By the way she'd be entering 'Wonderland' in the next chapter.

This is the introduction; it consists mainly of James, Lily, Sirius and Harlow (Harry). This chapter has about no real action in comparison to what I have stored for the rest of the story. Therefore, if you find this somewhat dull, don't worry the following chapters would make up for it. Harlow is a unisex name, and this story is loosely based on Alice in Wonderland, (though don't expect anything but the fact that there are two worlds with one being disappointingly tedious, the other magical and adventures; a girl somehow traveling between them to be even remotely alike). Characters would include about everyone until book 4, and Bellatrix. I mean who can neglect a story from a deranged, mad woman with a sadistic streak? Not I, said the cat- I mean author. I would also like to use this opportunity to apologize in advance for any misspellings, any pathetic piece of reading material or just a terrible joke. I find somethings hilarious, which might not be remotely funny, so again SORRY. This chapter is just the framework, I'm trying to give you a good idea of what her personality's like and why certain things will happen in the following chapters. The rest of the story will have a lot more talking, explosions, trolls, dark lords, unicorns, stupid people thinking their doing something intelligent, socially awkwardness, Harlow envying people that aren't socially stunted… Harlow being a total bad butt, Draco trying to prove something, Barty kissing up to Tom, Lucius being luscious, Snape being Snape and Tom being an as- I mean donkey etc. This story has Tom Riddle not Voldemort, yet that is, as I already have a sequel planned if this goes well, which I find bloody unlikely. I'm open to suggestions (unless they're awful), open to critics etcetera, though try not to be to mean, would you? Thanks, much appreciated you polite person, you. If you easily get depressed then… good luck with this chapter. Also extremely important to remember women were considered inferior in this time-period. This takes place during the industrial revolution in Britain, 18th Century. This chapter where I introduce Lily to James and Sirius is just for the fun of it, seeing as a love EVERYONE in the marauder's era. Except Umbridge existed back then. However she wasn't mentioned so STILL. Then there's Wormtail… so everyone excluding the toad and the rat.

Interesting fact: (which is relevant)

Back in the olden days, women took pregnancy tests by injecting their hormones into toads. If the toad was impregnated, so were they. (1 227 facts that will blow your socks off)

Hope you enjoy and have a splendid life, unless you don't wish to have one, which I find unlikely, but then again you'd be enjoying life in a way then, then won't you?

James Potter is a nice man, a loving husband and a wonderful father. He arrived in London in 1874, accompanied by his long-time friend Sirius Black. They seemed rather odd at first with their questionable attire, outlandish and idiosyncratic devices, their personalities appeared to differ from the average Londoner as well. Lily Evans presumed that's the reason she desired their company. She is an intelligent woman, something quite rare at these times in her opinion, with blistering red hair that suits her fiery personality, yet still somehow bashful. James Potter presumes that's why he wanted to be acquainted with Lily Evans, the first muggle he ever (formally anyway) met. He doesn't doubt that he doesn't regret that she's not the last muggle he'd come to meet, after having the misfortune of visiting her sister and obese, purple husband on several occasions.

They met at the hospital, Sirius somehow getting his head stuck in a toilet bowl, a muggle contraption he found utterly fascinating for whatever reason (not sensible at all, considering they have something very similar at home, but well he IS a dog). But the toilet seat had stuck, for some reason it appeared if his head had inflated, James saying that it's because that old lady stated that Sirius looked awfully handsome wearing that accessory, and that it was getting to him. So that's how they found themselves at the hospital. Most people in the medical institution preferred to either ignore them, or to stare rather openly and even sneer in disgust at the oddments. However, that's to be expected when a young man expects medical treatment for wearing a toilet bowl as a neckless. Most probably thought they required treatment by the nearby mental institution, that's coincidently across the street. The doctors were part of the ones that chose to ignore them, perhaps hoping they'd leave after realizing that dogs (ha) can't be or aren't permitted to be treated at the esteemed hospital. They were proved wrong when they didn't seem impatient, or mad or anything, rather they seemed curious by their lack of potions, James even asking where they kept the bezoar.

Richard Anderson, a surgical resident at Carrow Hospital finally had enough of the "blubbering idiots" after 5 hours of unendurable waiting. "A _bezoar_? What on earth are blabbing about now?" he snapped and stood from his chair at his poor excuse of an office. "I don't know whether you noticed, but this is a HOSPITAL, not a madhouse, that's next door!" And he turned, rather content with himself for voicing the other… more polite persons inner thoughts. Just as he stalked off with his head held high, he heard sniggering, he hurled around to see the two men starting to guffaw. The one with the lovely neckless had bent over, his face red from laughter and the other with the rounded glasses shoulders shook as he practically started crying from amusement, everyone there had gone completely still, clearly not getting the joke. "What?" he snapped as he marched up to the taller one with the wild black hair, getting to his full height, which wasn't very impressive considering he barely reached the chin of the younger, nevertheless he pursued in his efforts to appear intimidating. The taller man took a breath in order to calm himself and wiped some stray, invisible tears from his eyes as he started, "So that's why you people die so easily? You don't even have the basics… Tell me, how many have died because of a potion gone wrong? You call it medicine, correct? What of a simple injury? No Pepper-up potions or similar? We might have a better chance of surviving in the madhouse then. Snivellus would have a fit don't you think Padfoot? No snaring of the senses, no bewitching of the mind and brewing glory and all that. He wouldn't last a day with you weirdos." He mumbled the last part and looked lost in thought, and somewhat sad actually, as he was reminded of his rival.

"Us, Weirdos? NO, you two, YOU TWO are the weirdos! The oddments! The outsiders! The- the-" his stutter was cut short when the one with the toilet seat spoke up, "Won't you look at that Prongs, he ran out of synonyms… now if you don't mind, can you please help me remove the-the… what's it called again? A toleit? Never mind that, just please we'd be happy to leave you and your ineffective hospital when my neck is free from its prison…" "YOU FREAKS, that's what you are, you with your funny trinkets and dim-witted, ill-informed, im-""Anderson do shut up, I don't wish to lower my IQ further do to one of your rants, and it had taken weeks to recover from your previous daft debate with Doctor Donovan…" A feminine voice behind them drawled; they all gaped at the nurse with the crimson hair who dared to insult a 'doctor'. "If you please follow me, I'd be more than happy to remove the toilet seat". Sirius aahed as it 'dawned' on him what had imprisoned his precious jugular and the rest of the hospital just kept gaping at the woman. James and Sirius didn't appear to mind however and followed. "Hey Sirius… we have toilets and plumbing at home, remember?" he said in a hushed tone. Sirius grinned, "I know… just wanted to mess with the muggle…" The woman in the white coat ushered them inside the office, which she explained wasn't hers, but her father's. Sirius sat on the bed and bounced lightly. The young lady promptly removed the toilet bowl without much of an effort and as Sirius sat there giving the toilet seat an almost offended look, she started apologising for the inappropriate behaviour of her colleague. "I'm so sorry, Anderson always had been a real pra-""Thank you, madam" said James sincerely and lost his breath as hazel met emerald. "Yes thank you madam! My neck is free! Free I say!" Sirius stood ready to leave the dreaded hospital and turned to his friend to see him being rather blank at the moment, he stood there open-mouthed staring at the woman, who luckily didn't appear to notice. As Sirius realized his friend wasn't coming back for a while from dreamland, he tried making conversation with the interesting muggle. "And who might you be my saviour in… uh…is that lab coat?" She blushed, going as red as her hair as she realized she hadn't even properly introduced herself and stated "Lily Evans, and you my damsel in distress?" Sirius let out a bark laughter as he noticed how shy, yet undeniably _cheeky_ Miss Evanswas. "Sirius Black, and my friend here 'the Gaping Fish'". The introduction or remark of the now named red-haired woman seemed to snap James out of his stupor as he bowed and grinned "James, the gaping and rare Potter at your service milady". She laughed, and that's when James realized that he loved hearing Lily Evans laugh. In addition, started regular visits to the hospital by getting into massive, completely coincidental incidents that gets him constantly hospitalized and in the company of an amused and slightly concerned Miss Evans.

Their wedding was held on June 31st in the year 1877, with Sirius as the best-man stating that it was just a nicer and shorter term of saying 'You're the third-wheel now, get used to it, it's official now'. Lily's occupation strayed from a medic and author, James getting a lovely job in Law Enforcement with his best mate who stayed unmarried and joyful. James had a somewhat 'calm' life with a loving wife, faithful friend and splendid profession. All was serene and peaceful until the night of December 16, 1879.

It was a tempestuous night, James getting home late after a long day of work. He hanged his coat and placed his wet hat on the coat railing then marched up the stairwell lethargically as he soaked the carpeted stairs. As he came to the top, he suddenly came face to face with a dark figure with striking white teeth that beamed as he arrived, he staggered back as a loud stroke of lightning crackled and as he fell backwards, he lost his glasses. He suddenly heard a mad cackle as he scrambled about searching for his thick-rimmed glasses. His eyes adjusted to the now lighted room (as much as they can anyway) and he felt hands placing the object of his search over his nose. He saw his wife and breathed a sigh of relief as she continued laughing. "Hi honey, how was work?" she said in her crouched position. "Busy," he returned as he tiredly made his way to bed and plopped down without changing his attire. She giggled again, "I was visiting the doctor today, just before you arrived, actually," and sat down next to him. The rain poured outside, the steady rhythm lulling the tired officer to sleep. "That's great honey" was her muffled response as he spoke into his pillow. "Yes, very," she smiled and continued "It turns out I wasn't sick, I hadn't gotten anything from Sirius as we've thought…" She looked at the face of her husband as he drifted off to sleep, but she seemed undeterred and somewhat ecstatic, despite the fact that he probably hadn't listened and persisted. "It appears that I'm pregnant James, we're going to have a child soon," and turned around and promptly flopped down next to him as the lights were turned off. He bolted up right and a scream resounded the area, awaking their neighbours yet causing the other inhabitant to grin as she swept off in a dreamless sleep.

The doctors expected that their child would be born in the month September 1880, a year some weird lady, claiming to be clairvoyant, predicted as the Armageddon, Sirius foretold that it meant that their daughter ought to be a marauder, possibly destined for chaos. Lily scoffed when she heard, yet James seemed to grow noticeably paler as the weeks drew nearer. Their child came considerably early, about 2 weeks in accordance to the hospital, born on the 31st of July, quite possibly the most wonderful and most worrying day of Mister Potter. They had dubbed their daughter Harlow Violet Potter, an odd name for a strange girl they said, as she grew older. She looked much like her father, but with her mother's bright green eyes and rather small stature in comparison to her year-mates. She was incredibly interested in literature and obsessed with fantasy, something her Aunt Petunia (they don't visit them often, considering horrible people are immensely dislikeable, which is expected) stated is unbecoming of a lady, or anyone for the matter. Her father told her bedtime stories about the most magnificent world one can imagine, with magic, elves and other brilliant creatures. She didn't have many friends, as most thought her to be ill-mannered and discourteous, though that too is rather expected considering who her godfather is. She preferred trousers to dresses and is often seen on a Sunday running along the fields and sitting under a gargantuan tree on the hills with a stack of books at hand. Most of them were gifted to her by her father, in some of his trips across the country. He had stopped working in the law enforcement department after she was born, and thus given an opportunity to travel. She often assisted her godfather to prank the servants of their home, and on an occasion her father to lighten up her mother. She led a happy life with her loving family.

It was a Saturday that altered Harry's (a nickname given by her father) life. Lily's family and Sirius ("He practically lives here James, honestly the Guest room has Padfoot painted on the door, just invite him anyway") came over for a visit, the week James was to be off on one of his trips once again. Harry woke up about 6 in the morning. She sat up drowsily in bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she recovered her senses. She suddenly jumped off her bed, suddenly remembering that she only about 4 hours left to mess with her cousin, whilst her father's still present. She ran down the stairs, making no effort to change as she had slept in her day-clothes the night before, predicting her busy timetable. She downed her glass of milk ignoring the incredulous look her Aunt had given her and greeted her mother off-handily, as she made her way to the nearby farm. She strolled around the gravel road, relishing the sight of sun-rise behind the green hills. She sat down and started reading, the ink on her page being illuminated by the streams of sunlight leaking through and lost herself in the book that is a sixteen-year-old Lily Evans' diary… then said Lily called her over for breakfast.

She sat by the breakfast table quietly, the silence broken only by her mother trying to make conversation with her tight-lipped, horse-faced relative. She grinned as she saw her godfather switching plates with that of her corpulent Uncle's, while he was looking away. As he caught her staring, he winked and continued to eat his food like a normal-non-meddling-human-being. Both he and her eyes twinkled with mirth, when her Uncle turned to look suspiciously at her godfather, trying to catch his attention. Her godfather however pretended not to notice that the man was trying to question him and engaged in conversation with James. "Aren't you going to brush your hair sometime?" she swiftly turned to stare at her Aunt. "Judging by the average life expectation of a child my age and the fact that I have a brush in my possession, probably someday," she shrugged as she effectively cut their conversation concerning appropriate portrayal short and took a massive bite out of her buttered bread.

Her mother laughed awkwardly and attempted to change the topic of where the discussion was heading. "Oh her hair's always been rather wild, can't seem to tame it now can we?" and smiled fondly at the hair both her husband and child shared. "No and you don't appear to have tamed the child either," said her Aunt like the snob she is. "My Dudley would never dare to attend breakfast in such a state," she said in a repulsed voice. "She had made quite the effort to clean up, she's wearing her best-""Well her best doesn't appear to be good enough does it? A proper young lady ought to be appropriately dressed when someone of importance visits. You're daughter is a common girl born in a wealthy family. She doesn't have any decency. She's not supposed to read that much. Even my smart Duddikins, doesn't read that much and he's a BOY. She should know her place in society. She's so odd, probably getting it from HIS side of the family. She should get her head out of the clouds and when important people visit, she ought to be at her best behaviour and be polite". There was a moment's silence when the dam that is Petunia's thoughts finally broke, Lily gaping, Sirius drinking his bottomless glass of milk and avoiding eye contact and James seething. The father of the 'improper young lady' was about to voice his opinion, when the small voice of his 9-year-old daughter cut through. "Well it's a good thing no one of importance is visiting; otherwise it would be rather embarrassing…" making a point of talking with her mouth full. Sirius choked on his milk, James already sniggering and even Lily face heated up. Petunia was in a state of shock, and as the other two finally figured out what she was insinuating they left the table and stalked off to guest room. Uncle Vernon making his way to the lavatory, as he appeared to have light food poisoning. Lily turned to scold her daughter and Sirius ("Yes, I saw that Sirius, no I don't think someone tried to poison you and that you coincidentally switched plates"), but as she turned all three burst out laughing, she soon following suit.

James stood at the mahogany door of Harlow's room, waiting patiently at nine thirty, a few hours after the disagreement with their wonderful relatives. "Prongslet, I need to say goodbye now." The only sign of the little girl in the chamber, was the sound of malcontent at the comment and he sighed. He knocked again, "Please, I'm coming back again in 3 months, one of my shortest trips really," he raked his mind for anything of use to persuade his daughter. His hazel eyes lit up as an idea formed "Well, I guess I'll be off, and I guess you won't be getting any new books as I'll never know what you'd like…" That caught her attention, as the door got pried open and a blur attacked him. He laughed as he positioned her in his arms, "I knew that would get your attention, books, it's your weakness-"that's when he noticed the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. "I honestly won't be gone that long," he said as he tried to reassure her, "I know, it's just that-that I get a bad feeling this time, I really think you should stay until it's gone." She turned her big green eyes to her father, and he felt his heart melt. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, and you know what?" she turned to him inquisitively. "Then we can start your lessons we always talked about," he whispered. She immediately brightened, "Can Sirius teach me the basics while you're gone? Then when you come back you can teach me the rest." James reluctantly agreed as he didn't really want her working with knives while he wasn't present, but he trusted his friend. Her mother probably won't like it. The rest of the muggles won't like it either. However, that never stopped his daughter, so disagreeing wouldn't help and to be honest he wanted to teach his daughter how to fight, just in case.

He waved as the carriage departed, his daughter running behind and waving till the last moment possible. "Goodbye Dad! Don't drive the people there completely insane and don't burn anything down!" she laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, that's your thing! Don't want to lose my originality!" was her response. Harlow watched as the carriage shrank in the distance, ignoring the foreboding in the pit of her stomach, she went about her normal daily activities of tormenting her cousin and reading. A month of peace passed, then two, three gone in a flash. Her father hasn't returned and it's been 3 months and three weeks. Her mother says there must have been a problem with the carriages, but Harlow sees the worry lines adorning her beautiful face, hears the pacing as her mother struggles to sleep at night. Even the slight tremor of her hands are noticed by Harlow after 4 months. Sirius visits more often (she didn't think it possible), keeping her company when her mother's busy worrying. Even he doesn't seem that confident of her father's return after six months and she learns how to survive without the knowledge of her father's whereabouts or his presence. The town's people are only interested in the gossip, not at all concerned just happy that there's something new to talk about. It makes Harlow furious. She continues her lessons with her godfather, she gets educated by a tutor, instead of her father and life goes on. She sits at the edge of the entrance of the forest every night, rereading her father's books and awaiting his arrival.

"James Potter was a nice man, a loving husband and a wonderful father…" she's 11 when they finally recovered the body. Her mother's a shell of the woman she used to be, she almost never leaves her room anymore. Sirius tries to act unaffected, for her, trying to give her a sense of normalcy. His smiles don't reach his eyes anymore, his eyes are dimmed and posture changed. At the funeral, she didn't shed a tear, she felt too numb to grief and to indifferent to pay mind to those who called her a freak because of it.

According to autopsy he died a peaceful death, not natural, but not painful either. They don't know why he died, testifying that he was in perfect health and that there are no signs of a heart attack nor discomfort. Sirius stops visiting for a while. She realizes it's hard for Sirius to look at her, perhaps because of her similarity to James. She pretends she didn't notice when he called her Prongs instead of Prongslette.

Her best and only friend disappeared this year also. Her name's Hermione Granger, possibly the only other girl or _female_ who would dare to even touch a book not concerning cooking, house-keeping, basic medical attention or sewing. (That might have been her fault as she has always been encouraging.) That's when she realized a few other 11 year olds disappearing yearly as well. She gave a report to the local police department, declaring possible abduction, (ominously of course) however they claim that none of these children exist, the Grangers stating that they have no child. She broke into their house once, when she was 13, searching for Hermione's room, which just like her friend, 'didn't exist'. They think she's gone mad, possibly from grief or loneliness and she can't blame them. The only other one that remembers Hermione Granger is Sirius, and he's not exactly what they call sane either, with all his mutterings concerning muggles and Dark Lords. She is still rather puzzled about the reason he appeared ecstatic that she noted the missing kids, and then rather perplexed when she denied having received any letters. Curious. He moved in, becoming more of a parental figure in Lily's absence and giving her more intense lessons. The lessons got weirder as she grew older and the numbness faded after a while. She still sits at the same spot near the forest every night, awaiting her father's arrival despite the undeniable fact that he's not returning. She knows subconsciously it's not he she's waiting for, rather an explanation, but from whom or what she doesn't know.

She's fourteen now, with a mother disappearing in town everyday, her godfather getting used to life without his best friend, and she still has no explanation to her father's death. Now a man shows up claiming he could supply her with answers, but he's wearing bright orange robes with bumblebees, a hat and… is that a stick in his hand? Moreover, he's knocking on the door… again. She's thinking she shouldn't have slammed the door in his face at the sight of him.

Scene from next chapter:

"Welcome back to the land of the living, not for long though, so don't get used to it", said the very… blond one way too cheerfully for her liking.

"Um… who tied us to a tree? And with what? Cause this obviously isn't rope…" she fidgeted.

"Trolls of course. Oh and these are the skins of their previous victims" said the one with the brown-eyes and freckles casually. She turned her attention to the massive, brown, mutilated blobs. 'Trolls exist?' she thought, but pushed those dubious thought away as she tried to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Why would we be kidnapped by trolls? I'm useless and blondie and rat-face over there don't seem remarkable or anything…" She inclined her head back towards the only one supplying her with answers and ignored the sneer blondie sent her way.

"Trolls got to eat too, you know?"

"Bloody brilliant, I hope dinner doesn't start too soon, because I still need to finish reading my book and I'm not dying until I know who killed Paul." She stated firmly.

"Don't worry, my lord will save us. He's the most powerful wizard of all, he's a parselmouth and he can do wandless magic! He and Draco's father are on their way right now flying on Thestrals!" He seemed confident and almost smug.

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Yeah I'm sure your knight in shining armour will be here any second now, but my saviour's not showing up anytime soon if ever, so while you're waiting for your lord on the magical horse, I'm going to stall for time, so wish me luck." She gave him thumbs up, which looked rather awkward seeing as her hands are tied… She whistled to attract the attention of their abductors, who were busy with the bonfire, a vessel of boiling water, and skinning a poor antelope.

Important Notice: You can't do magic in this world, only in "Wonderland", that's way she's not showing any signs of Magical prowess.


End file.
